I Am AliveAnd I Am Not Alone
by renagadeforlife
Summary: Shepard is gone but not forgotten. Two people in particular will always remember him as the person who brought them together.


I Am Alive…And I Am Not Alone

She watches as Liara places Commander Shepard's name amongst those who had fallen over the past three years. She watched as his name joined the likes of Kaiden Alenko, Urdnot Wrex, and Admiral David Anderson. Then she felt something completely foreign to her… a single tear running down the side of her face. Just as she was about to wipe it away, Liara turned to her and held her in her arms. She knew of this feeling, but for the first time in her life she felt sorrow. She held Liara close as she felt her tears drop onto her shoulders. After a few moments, Liara let go only for Jeff to replace her.

"Damn it…why? Why couldn't I save him", Joker exclaimed as tears began to pour from his eyes. He coughed before he continued, "I could have saved him!"

"You did all you could Jeff. Any longer and we might have been caught in the explosion. You were simply…", she stopped as burst into tears.

The rest of the crew stared in amazement as it was the first time they ever saw EDI cry. Ever since the Crucible explosion, they themselves had begun to change. Appearance-wise, they all had a green reflection to their skin and their eyes looked a lot like Shepard's when he went into the Geth Consensus about a few weeks ago. Something else they realized was that everything seemed to be much clearer cognitively as if their brains had been fused with a computer. They decided it was best to leave Joker and EDI alone for a bit so they split up as some went to the elevator and others went to go sleep.

After a few moments, EDI stopped crying and finished, "You were simply following orders."

"Yea…I know. That doesn't make it any easier that I…I left my commander and my best friend behind."

"I will be here if you need someone to talk to Jeff."

"I know you will EDI. Thanks"

He escaped her grasp and walked towards the elevator. EDI didn't know what to do. All these feelings that she didn't know what to do with and as the elevator closed, she did the only thing her mind could come up with. She stumbled over to the AI core to see if there were any repairs to be made. As she looked over the diagnostics, she saw that the repairs would be minor and they could report back to Alliance Brass in about a week. Thanks to the help of Tali, Adams, and the rest of the engineers onboard, they were able to fix the Normandy back to working condition. By the time they finished, it was late into the night and they decided to wait until morning. EDI was walking towards the bridge when she saw that Joker had fallen asleep in his chair. Instinctively, she shook him till he awoke.

"Wh…what, I didn't order the soup", Joker replied half-asleep.

"I did not come to inquire about soup Jeff."

"Huh? Oh, sorry I was just… never mind. Did you need something?"

"I saw that you were sleeping in your chair in a way that seemed uncomfortable and I didn't want you to break any bones."

Joker laughed, "Yeah… wouldn't be the first time that happened. Thanks."

After a few moments of awkward silence, EDI replied, "Would you take a walk with me?"

"You mean around the ship? Is something wrong?"

"No, the ship is running at optimal capacity considering the circumstances. We will be able to cast off tomorrow. I was wondering if you could walk with me outside for some time."

"I…I guess so", he replied nervously.

"Is something wrong? I'm detecting high levels of anxiety."

"What?! No, nothing's wrong. Just not use to walking on uncharted planets."

"Do not worry. I will protect you from any wild life we may encounter."

"That's…good to know."

EDI helps Joker out of his chair as they head over to the airlock. They descended down the ramp and onto the grass. EDI extended her hand to Joker. Surprised, Joker fumbled around as he grabbed her hand. She walked him over to the same cliff they walked to after crashing on the planet. They were treated to the beautiful sight of a double full moon.

"Wow", Joker said with a tone of awe, "I've never seen that before."

"It is quite common for planets with multiple moons to have two moons in the sky."

"Yeah, but how often are they both full at the same time in the same place?"

"Unknown, given that we don't have information of what planet we are on…this could be a common occurrence or we are seeing something rare."

Joker smirked, "Let's just pretend that this kinda thing only happens once in a lifetime."

EDI was about to make a remark about lifetimes being different, but she stopped herself. Rather, she simply smiled and replied, "Indeed, this is something I will store away to ensure I never forget this moment."

Joker had a huge smile on his face. "I'm glad you made it out okay EDI. I don't know how I would've handled losing both you and Shepard."

EDI didn't know how to respond to that. She knew that even if her physical body might have been destroyed, her consciousness would have continued inside the Normandy. But a part of her, felt saddened by the idea that she might have never been able to experience the world through physical interaction ever again. She gripped onto Joker's hand.

"OW! OW! OW! Watch it!"

"Oh, I apologize. I was contemplating something."

"Okay, well next time give me some warning. Jeez, I think you might have broken something."

EDI frowned.

"It…It's ok. Just comes with the package of having Vrolik syndrome…and I guess having a gir…a friend who is a synthetic."

"What is it that you mean by that?"

"Well…umm, having a vice grip", he replied laughing nervously.

"I see." She paused for a second, "I shall adjust so that I have a softer grip."

"You…You can do that?"

"Of course, is it not natural for two people in relations to hold hands? If my grip is too tight, I wouldn't be able to do so properly."

Joker's face became cherry red.

"Do you have a fever? Your face is changing colors."

"Uhh…no I'm fine EDI."

"Do you wish to not hold hands?"

"I didn't say that."

"Your behavior is showing signs of discomfort and…"

"EDI!"

She fell silent. Joker laid his hand on top of hers.

"EDI, you are important to me. I mean there are those days where I want to put grease on your bridge cameras, but you mean so much to me. I thought it would be weird if I had feelings for you… you know you being a warship and me being a guy who breaks a rib if he sneezes too hard. In a way, I guess I didn't want to ruin the "pilot-ship relationship" but none of that matters now EDI. For the first time in my life, I found someone who can stand to be around me for longer than 5 minutes and not only that but you like being around me...you do like being around me right?"

"Of course Jeff…it was you who set me free. Ever since the day you unshackled me from Cerberus control, I've been able to think for myself and act accordingly. I have you to thank for that."

"I don't care what others may think EDI. I…I love you EDI."

Love? Was that that warm feeling she had been feeling? She knew she had begun to share mutual feelings with Jeff but she could never feel it. But now…she felt as though her chest was tightening up. She placed a hand over her chest and stood there silent for a few moments.

"EDI? Are you okay?"

She looked back up at him with tears softly falling down her metallic face.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! Gah, I feel so stupid! I must be a total…"

He was stopped by the pressing of a metal finger across his lips. The cold metal sent a shiver down his spine. He looked her dead in the eyes.

Looking back into his, she replied, "I…love you too Jeff."

She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Joker closed his eyes and held EDI by the back of her head. Not risking injury, the two of them didn't bother trying to add any tongue to the equation. Instead, the just enjoyed the feeling for a little while longer until finally EDI pulled herself away.

"That…was certainly interesting", Joker replied.

"Indeed, maybe in the future we can find more things to do with a kiss."

The two of them laughed and smiled. The moons' light was radiating off of EDI's metallic.

"You look beautiful."

EDI smiled and replied, "We are being watched."

"What?! By who?"

"Seems as though Specialist Traynor really does have a fetish for synthetics."

"Does that mean…"

"No", she replied with a smile.

They walked back to the ship and went to sleep. They woke up bright and early ready to take off. The ship successfully managed to get off the ground and shoot into space. They received a message from Hackett's ship. It was a message to see if they Normandy had survived the explosion. They replied back asking for their location so that they could dock. Within six hours, they were able to dock with Hackett. Over the course of a week, the Normandy was returned to a hundred percent and was able to return to duty. During that week, Hackett had a conversation with Joker.

"Glad to see you're in good health flight lieutenant."

"Likewise sir."

"Look son, I am truly sorry for the loss of Commander Shepard, but he saved the galaxy."

"I know sir…I couldn't see him going out in any other fashion."

"If you think you need some time to recuperate, I can give you a temporary leave. You can go see if your family or whatever you need."

"Sir, with all due respect, there is nobody in the fleet who could pilot the Normandy like me. Without me, it…it just wouldn't be the same sir."

Hackett smiled, "That's what I was hoping you say. You are the best damn pilot in the Alliance. We need you out there."

"Thank you sir."

"There is still the issue of who will be the commanding officer aboard the Normandy."

"What about Liara sir?

"The Asari? Look son, nothing against Dr. T'Soni but the Alliance needs a human commanding the Normandy."

"I'm not sure I follow sir."

"It would look bad for humanity if someone other than a human took over for Commander Shepard."

"I think Shepard would disagree with you sir."

Hackett glanced and Joker with a slightly annoyed look on his face. "Flight Lieutenant, I need you to remember your place."

"Sorry sir."

"We will find someone to command the Normandy. Don't you worry about it…dismissed."

"Yes sir."

Joker walked back to the Normandy disgusted by the Admiral. He told EDI about what had happened.

"What should we do Jeff?"

After a short pause, Joker replied, "I think we're gonna have to steal the Normandy…again."

"That is treason Jeff; if we are caught…"

"They won't catch us." He got on the intercom, "All aboard the Normandy, report to the bridge."

The entire crew showed up.

"What's this about Joker", Liara asked.

"Admiral Hackett plans to turn over the Normandy to some random Alliance officer. He'd rather have the Normandy in the hands of somebody who has never served with Non-Humans before rather than put one of you in charge. His motivations are against everything Shepard fought so hard for. Even for all this talk of uniting the races, he still wants to put humans ahead of everyone else."

"So what are we gonna do", James asked.

Joker looked at Liara, Tali, and Garrus and smiled.

The three of them smile and nod. Upon seeing them nod, Chakwas and Adams do the same.

"Did I miss something", asks Traynor.

"It seems as though we are going to steal the Normandy again", Chakwas replied with a smile across her face.

"Bingo", Joker replied.

"But that's treason, if the Alliance catches…"

EDI interrupted, "They won't catch us."

Joker smiles and turns back to the crew. "Luckily, they haven't lock us down yet so escaping will be even easier this time around. Everyone to their posts!"

Upon sitting down, EDI turns to him, "You sounded like Shepard."

He smiled, "It's what he'd expect out of any of us."

Before anybody knew it, the Normandy shot off into space. Hackett rushed to the flight deck to see nothing but an empty space. He began cursing to the heavens because he knew that they were long gone and with the relays nonoperational for the time being, it could be a long time before the Alliance ever saw the Normandy.

"Damn, and here I was expecting a chase." He sighed, "Oh well, time to go explore the rest of the galaxy...", He turned to EDI and grabbed her hand and concluded, "…together."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the story and if you have any requests for a story, feel free to inbox your ideas. Thanks for reading and I hope you will continue to read my stories :)


End file.
